csofandomcom_id-20200214-history
Galil
IMI Galil adalah sebuah Terrorist assault rifle di Counter-Strike Online. Overview Galil dapat menyimpan hingga 35 putaran 5.56×45mm NATO pada waktu yang 5 lebih putaran daripada kebanyakan senapan serbu. Ini adalah senapan serbu alternatif untuk AK-47 dan $250 lebih murah dari pada rekan counter-terroristnya, FAMAS F1. : Setelah Free Update patch, senjata ini menjadi senjata standar gratis di persediaan semua pemain. Advantages *Memiliki kapasitas klip yang lebih tinggi daripada kebanyakan assault rifle *Murah ($2000) *Rate of fire tinggi *Ringan *Waktu ulang pendek *Akurasi yang baik dalam jangka panjang *Rendah mundur *Gratis Disadvantages *Damage untuk sebuah assault rifle *Dapat dibeli hanya untuk Terrorist *Knockback dan stun terhadap zombie Release date Galil Maverick telah dirilis di: *South Korea: 12 June 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 24 June 2014. *China/Japan: 25 June 2014. *CSN:Z: 15 April 2015. *Indonesia: 9 September 2015. Variants FNC= :Main article: FNC. This assault rifle holds 30 rounds for each round with 5.56mm. It has been developed by using the gas piston method from AK-47. It has a high reliability due to its iron magazine. |-| Battle Galil= :Main article: Battle Weapons. This is a weapon which holds 35 rounds for each round with 5.56mm. It is recreated as a new weapon through an actual battle in fierce battlefield. |-| Galil Maverick= A variant of Galil which was developed by an unknown Terrorist organization. It brings some upgrades as a new magazine size which holds 45 5.56mm caliber rounds alongside a jungle-style config to shorten the reload time. Tactics using Galil Normal matches *Bertujuan untuk kepala dalam pertempuran dekat. *Kebakaran di ledakan dua dalam rentang menengah dan panjang. *Senapan ini stabil bahkan ketika dipecat terus menerus. Zombie Mods *Sebuah 35 putaran Galil dapat menangani 910 ~ 1820 kerusakan zombie. Disarankan untuk menargetkan zombie normal seperti kesehatan minimum untuk zombie host 2000HP. Zombie Scenario *Default dolar dalam Skenario Zombie adalah $7500. Pemain akan membayar $2000 untuk Galil dan $1200 untuk 600 putaran amunisi. Ada $4300 tersisa untuk pemain yang akan digunakan untuk hal-hal lain. *Senjata ini dapat menangani beberapa membunuh untuk zombie. Comparison to FAMAS Positive *Higher rate of fire (+3%) *Less expensive (-$250) *Higher magazine size (+10) *Shorter reload time (-0.5 seconds) Neutral *Same damage (26) *Same recoil (18%) *Same speed reduction (-4%) Negative *Less accurate (-13%) *No burst fire mode Users ; Counter-Terrorist *SAS: Seen in Battle Galil poster. ; Terrorists *Yuri: Seen armed by Yuri in a poster. *ETA: Seen armed in poster. *Guerrilla Warfare: Seen in Galil Maverick poster. Trivia *Galil dalam permainan adalah model setelah 7.62mm ARM Model variasi bukan ARM Galil 5.56mm. *Senjata ini tidak dapat dipecat bawah air. *Pertama-orang Model senjata ini digunakan kembali dari Counter-Strike: Condition Zero model dengan 1,6 animasi nya. *Model dunia masih menggunakan satu diambil dari CS1.6. Hal ini juga terjadi dengan aslinya Counter-Strike senjata lain ketika melihat dunia model mereka untuk setiap. *Ketika reload, perhatikan bahwa sisi atas ditarik dalam warna solid. *Ada "GUARDIAN" kata dicetak pada tubuh Galil Maverick. *Galil Maverick adalah senjata ketiga yang memiliki dua majalah ditempelkan bersama-sama setelah SKULL-5 dan SPAS-12 Maverick. Ia juga memiliki dua animasi ulang, mirip dengan SPAS-12 Maverick. External links *Galil di Wikipedia. Kategori:Assault rifle Kategori:Terrorist Kategori:Pengguna 5.56 NATO Kategori:Senjata Kategori:Senjata dengan varian Kategori:Senjata original Kategori:Senjata ringan Kategori:Senjata Terrorist Kategori:Senjata point